The present invention relates to mattresses generally, and more particularly, to an improved mattress system with improved variability of load responsive characteristics.
Current conventional mattresses are known which are composed primarily of foam material. These foam mattresses are useful, but they could be improved. The foam material used for mattresses comes in high resilience and low resilience types. Unfortunately, high resilience foams, such as latex or viscoelastic foams, are relatively expensive as compared to less resilient foams such as polyurethane foams. Mattresses made from the more desirable high resilience foams can easily become too expensive for general use.
Conventional foam mattresses have a uniform firmness throughout the mattress. There is, in general, no provision for a different firmness in the lumbar area or for different firmnesses for different sides of the mattress (such as would be desirable for two sleepers of different sizes using the mattress at the same time). Nor is there any provision for adjusting the firmness once the mattress is in the hands of the customer. Even making changes in the firmness at the factory is difficult and expensive.
In addition, conventional foam mattresses made from lower resilience foam must be turned frequently (every few months). This requires that both the top and the bottom of the mattress have a cover (preferably quilted), which increases the cost of the mattress.
Moreover, conventional foam mattresses are so large that special provisions must be made for shipping them to the distributor, and to the end user.